ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ponies and Transformers (film)
Ponies and Transformers (also abbreviated as PAT) is a Upcoming 2021 science fiction fantasy action film directed by Michael Bay and it will be starring Bailee Madison, Zachary Gordon, Armie Hammer, Michael B. Jordon, Alicia Vikander, Rachael Taylor, Kelli Giddish, Chris Pratt, and Damon Gupton. It is the first installment of the Ponies and Transformers franchise, adapting a crossover bring together the monster horses and the alien robots of the ''My Little Pony'' and ''Transformers'' series a concept which originated in a 1984 comic book. It will be released by Universal Pictures and Paramount Pictures. Cast Humans *Bailee Madison as TBA *Zachary Gordon as TBA *Armie Hammer as TBA *Michael B. Jordon as TBA *Alicia Vikander as TBA *Rachael Taylor as Maggie Madsen, a hacker recruited by the U.S. Defense Department. *Kelli Giddish as TBA *Christ Pratt as TBA *Damon Gupton as TBA Ponies *Megan Fox voices Princess Twilight Sparkle, the leader of Friendship and the Princess of Friendship who was an Purple Alicorn. *Daniela Ruah voices Princess Cadance, Twilight's Sister-in-law, second-in-command and the Princess of Love who was an Pale and light grayish cerise Alicorn. *Isabel Lucas voices Pinkie Pie, an energetic and sociable baker at Sugarcube Corner who was an Pale and light grayish raspberry Earth Pony. *TBA voices Sweetie Belle, an school-age scout who was an Light gray Unicorn. *Matthew Gray Gubler voices Spike, a baby Dragon and Twilight Sparkle's best friend and number one assistant. *Madeleine Peters voices Applejack, a Brave Cowgirl at Sweet Apple Acres who was an Brilliant gamboge Earth Pony. *Allison Fernandez voices Scootaloo, an school-age tomboy Scooter driver who was an Light brilliant gamboge Pegasus. *Emily Meade voices Toola Roola, an artist painter who was an Light Pink with Rainbow Mane and Tail Earth Pony. *Jena Malone voices Starsong a singer who was an Purple Pegasus. *Rosie Huntington-Whiteley voices Queen Nightmare Moon, the Evil Queen of the Moon who was an Very dark cornflower blue Xenomorph Alicorn. *Melissa Sagemiller voices Princess Celestia, the Commander and co-ruler of Equestria who was an Light fuchsiaish gray Alicorn. *Francie Swift voices Princess Luna, Celestia's younger sister and second-in-command who was an Dark blue Alicron. Transformers Autobots *Peter Cullen voices Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots who transforms into a blue and red 1994 Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck. *TBA voices Bumblebee, the Autobot scout who transforms into a yellow and black 2006 Chevrolet Camaro. *Peter New voices Cliffjumper, the Autobot warrior who transforms into a red and black 2006 Chevrolet Camaro. *Shemar Moore voices Jazz, Optimus's second-in-command who transforms into a silver 2006 Pontiac Solstice. *Jess Harnell voices Ironhide, the Autobot weapons expert who transforms into a black 2005 GMC Topkick C4500. *Lee Tockar voices Ratchet, the Autobot medic who transforms into a yellow 2004 search and rescue Hummer H2 ambulance. *Grey Griffin voices Arcee, the Female Autobot warrior who transforms into a pink Ducati 848. *Brian Stepanek voices Longarm, the Autobot Mechanic's division who transforms into a Ford F-350 tow truck. *Richard Ian Cox voices Prowl, the Autobot law enforcer who transforms into a 2006 Dodge Charger police car. Decepticons *Frank Welker voices Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons who transforms into a Cybertronian hover tank. *Steven Blum voices Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command who transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. *TBA voices Barricade, the Decepticon scout and interrogator who transforms into a black Saleen S281 police car. *TBA voices Blackout, Megatron's third-in-command who transforms into a MH-53J Pave Low III. *TBA voices Bonecrusher, the Decepticon mine sweeper who transforms into a Buffalo H Mine-Protected vehicle. *TBA voices Wreckage, the Decepticon cold-blooded who transforms into a M1126 Stryker Infantry Carrier vehicle. Production Fifth My Little Pony film and Sixth Transformers film Before Universal Pictures and Paramount Pictures gave Ponies and Transformers the greenlight, director Michael Bay had been working on a story for a fifth My Little Pony film and sixth Transformers film. My Little Pony and Transformers director Michael Bay had talked with Bonaventura, stating "I think it would be a lot of fun, but the most important thing is to get the story right." On June 30, 2017 it was announced that the My Little Pony and Transformers series should do the crossover film. Development The concept of Ponies and Transformers originated from the Ponies and Transformers comic book in 1984 and the TV series from 1986 and was hinted at when an dead autobots corpse head appeared in a funeral case aboard the Pony ship in My Little Pony: Resurrection. Casting On September 29, 2017, Bailee Madison was in talks for the female lead in the film. On March 23, 2018, Zachary Gordon will be joining the cast. On April 27, 2018, Peter Cullen will reprising as Optimus Prime. On May 18, 2018, Megan Fox will be voicing as Twilight Sparkle following Paget Brewster who voiced Twilight Sparkle in the first-four My Little Pony films, Fox was been in the first-two Transformers films and then later My Little Pony: Resurrection. On June 1, 2018, Armie Hammer will be joining the cast. On June 15, 2018, Michael B. Jordan will joining the cast. On June 29, 2018, Daniela Ruah will return the voice of Princess Cadance, since the first-two My Little Pony films, Dark of the Crystals and Resurrection. On July 6, 2018, Isabel Lucas will be voicing as Pinkie Pie since My Little Pony: Resurrection. On July 20, 2018, Alicia Vikander will be joining the cast. On August 3, 2018, Grey Griffin will be voicing as Arcee, since Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, and Matthew Gray Gubler will be voicing as Spike. On August 17, 2018, Allison Fernandez will be voicing as Scootaloo and Madeleine Peters will be voicing as Applejack. On August 24, 2018, Kelli Giddish will be joining the cast. On August 31, 2018 Emily Meade will be voicing as Toola Roola and Jena Malone will be voicing as Starsong. On September 7, 2018 Frank Welker will reprising as Megatron. On September 21, 2018, Jess Harnell will be reprising as Ironhide and Steven Blum will be reprising as Starscream. On September 28, 2018, Damon Gupton will be joining the cast. On October 5, 2018, Rachael Taylor will be reprising as Maggie Madsen. On October 19, 2018, Rosie Huntington-Whiteley will be voicing the Main Villain Queen Nightmare Moon, since Emma Thompson voicing in the first My Little Pony film. On October 26, 2018, Shemar Moore will be voicing as Jazz, Peter New will be voicing as Cliffjumper, and Brian Stepanek will be voicing as Longarm. On November 2, 2018, Melissa Sagemiller will be voicing as Princess Celestia and Francie Swift will be voicing as Princess Luna. On November 9, 2018, Lee Tockar will be voicing as Ratchet and Richard Ian Cox will be voicing as Prowl. On November 16, 2018, Chris Pratt will be joining the cast. Release The film is scheduled to be released on Spring 2021, by Universal Pictures in North America and Paramount Pictures in International. References Category:My Little Pony Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Crossover films Category:Upcoming Films Category:2021 films Category:Science fiction films Category:Action Films Category:Fantasy films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films